


A life full of ghosts

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour lui tout ceci ne signifiait plus rien, ce n'était pas une routine mais presque, et il se surprenait parfois à en rire ; il avait bien trop pleuré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life full of ghosts

 

Le ciel était sombre en ce jour funeste. L'air était humide et les feuilles mortes s'écrasaient à ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le gravier. Habillé tout de noir, comme la totalité des gens présents ici, il gardait une expression impassible sur le visage, dissimulant son anxiété grandissante comme il le pouvait. Le petit portillon se rapprochait de lui et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

A quelques mètres de l'entrée du cimetière, son corps le trahit, sa jambe refusant d'avancer davantage et il se stoppa. Inspirant un bon coup, il crispa ses mains dans ses poches. Son corps était bien présent mais son esprit lui, fuyait.

Le regard lointain, il passa le portillon et se dirigea vers le caveau comme un automate. Les gens s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer mais il ne les remercia pas, ne leur adressa pas même un regard, se figeant devant la tombe. Droit comme un i, le regard dur, il attendit. La cérémonie se passa sans encombre et il n'écouta pas vraiment, connaissant le discours par cœur.

C'était toujours le même scénario, les mêmes têtes, les mêmes sanglots, les mêmes mots. C'était agaçant. Tout était tellement répétitif. Il avait la fâcheuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce sombre spectacle, cette mise en scène ridicule.

Peut-être est-il devenu apathique et acerbe, c'était certain même, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait vécu bien trop de moments comme celui-ci, alors qui pouvait le blâmer. Pour lui tout ceci ne signifiait plus rien, ce n'était pas une routine mais presque, et il se surprenait parfois à en rire ; il avait bien trop pleuré. 

Quelqu'un lui serra le bras et il baissa les yeux vers la personne, masquant sa surprise lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son ami d'enfance.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, Jun. Chuchota Baekhyun.

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête, reportant son attention sur le cercueil. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'était imaginé passer inaperçu, ici tout le monde le connaissait après tout, mais il aurait aimé que personne ne l'approche. Personne n'avait tenté de l'aborder jusque-là, mais c'était sans compter son ami d'enfance et confident, Baekhyun.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfuir cette fois-ci, souffla son ami, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

Junmyeon retint un soupir, et hocha la tête. Il ne s'échapperait pas cette fois. Son cœur se serra et il se surprit à ressentir quelque chose : de la peur.

 

 

 

Revenir _ici_ était difficile pour lui, cela ravivait de vieilles douleurs dont les cicatrices n'étaient pas encore refermées. Junmyeon ne savait pas si elles se refermeraient un jour. Il avait appris à vivre avec, certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres mais jusque-là il s'en était bien sorti. Cependant, remettre les pieds _ici_ lui faisait prendre conscience que pendant tout ce temps passé loin de ses racines il n'avait cessé de fuir. Fuir cette ville, fuir ses malheurs, fuir son entourage devenu bien trop réduit et bien trop oppressant, fuir le vide qu'avaient laissé ceux qui étaient partis. Fuir sa vie. Se fuir lui-même.

Junmyeon n'avait tout simplement pas pu rester. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il lui avait été impossible de se lever le matin et de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Alors il avait fui, loin, très loin d'ici, aussi loin qu'il avait pu. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution certes mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé. Et il ne la regrettait pas.

Pour un temps, il avait oublié son passé, sa vie d'avant, il avait même oublié la personne qu'il était _ici_. Junmyeon avait reconstruit sa vie en balayant son passé d'un revers de main, ignorant tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait eu tort, il le savait, il aurait dû se reconstruire sur les ruines de son passé plutôt, mais à cette époque il n'avait pas eu la force d'affronter l'adversité, d'encaisser toutes ces pertes. Ses épaules n'étaient pas assez solides et il s'était senti perdre pieds.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées et il accepta la tasse de café fumante que lui proposa Baekhyun. Son ami d'enfance n'avait pas changé, ses traits étaient toujours aussi doux, ses yeux rieurs et son visage accueillant. C'est en le voyant ainsi en face de lui que Junmyeon se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps son meilleur ami lui avait affreusement manqué. Sa poitrine se serra et il baissa les yeux sur sa boisson, honteux.

\- Alors, tu restes combien de temps cette fois-ci ? Je ne serais pas étonné que tu repartes ce soir. Commenta Baekhyun.

Son ton faussement nonchalant ne dupa pas Junmyeon. Il réprima un soupir et se mordilla le coin des lèvres.

\- Je reste quelques jours, je ne sais pas encore combien. Répondit-il. J'ai pas mal de papiers à trier et de décisions à prendre.

\- Tu ne reviendras plus après n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que ta grand-mère nous a quitté plus rien ne te retient ici, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais réellement attaché à cet endroit. Poursuivit Baekhyun, portant sa propre tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Il était resté debout, sa hanche appuyée contre le frigo tandis qu'il jaugeait Junmyeon du regard. Baekhyun gardait ses distances, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer Junmyeon, ou bien avait-il peur de briser l'illusion. Cette douce illusion où Junmyeon était bel et bien présent dans sa cuisine, comme avant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Il y a la maison, et le terrain...J-Je ne suis pas sûr de ma décision. Expliqua-t-il calmement, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu vas loger où ? Questionna son ami d'un ton plus doux.

\- A l'hôtel, je ne me vois pas rester dans cette grande maison tout seul...Trop de souvenirs. Grimaça-t-il.

\- J'ai de très bons souvenirs dans cette maison. Souffla Baekhyun, le regard dans le vague.

Junmyeon leva les yeux vers lui, regrettant ses mots. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient passé de très bons moments dans cette grande maison. Baekhyun passait toutes ses vacances fourrées chez la grand-mère de Junmyeon lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Ce temps-là lui manquait.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-il après un silence. Moi aussi, mais c'est différent maintenant...

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Le coupa Baekhyun. Rien n'a changé ici, c'est toi qui as changé.

Junmyeon esquissa un sourire triste. Son ami avait raison. C'était lui qui avait changé. _Ici_ , les choses étaient restées les mêmes.

\- Reste chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Proposa Baekhyun. Tu seras mieux qu'à l'hôtel, et on pourra rattraper le temps perdu.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Junmyeon hocha la tête, lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant. Baekhyun lui sourit en retour et Junmyeon se sentit transporté dans son passé. Le sourire de Baekhyun n'avait pas pris une ride.

 


End file.
